<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Starlight by the_nerdiest_insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132327">A Little Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity'>the_nerdiest_insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of Little Logan and Roman taking care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I know this isn't my usual, but *shrugs*</p><p>I actually wrote this for one of my partners. They're a little and Logan kin, and we live in different states. So, I made this to show how I'd like to take care of them when we finally get to see each other.</p><p>This is dedicated to My Little Starlight &lt;3</p><p>TW/CW: Age regression and overworking (if there's more, please tell me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan stared at his computer, finding it hard to comprehend the words that he’d already tried reading three times already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his face with hands. He leaned back a bit in his chair, closing his eyes and shaking out his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a little too far back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Way too far! He yelped, righting himself as he felt the chair start to slip out from under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body needed rest, and Logan knew that. He had woken up at 6 am like normal, and it was now… He squinted, trying to make out the time on the watch. Well, the sun had set hours ago, and everyone had already wished him goodnight. Almost everyone…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came from his door. “Are you still up, starlight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there he was. Logan’s prince, come to save the day. Or night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the logical side called out, weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman hummed. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded his head, before realizing the other couldn’t see it. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fanciful side opened the door, his eyes immediately softening at seeing his love. “How’re you doing, Lo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I’m alright, Roro.” He froze. When did he start slipping to little space?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled gently at him. “Do I have a little starshine on my hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan looked down and away, not quite fully in the headspace, yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince knelt down to his level. “Hey, it’s okay either way. I just wanna know what’s happening to my supernova.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completely giving in, the blue side lunged into the other’s arms, holding tightly. Roman squeezed back just as hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute, he felt the little side’s head leaning a bit too heavily on his shoulder. He chuckled. “I seem to have a <em>sleepy</em> little starshine on my hands, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan groaned and mumbled some sort of protest, even though it was futile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman rubbed circles into his back and slowly pulled his love back enough to face him. “Why don’t we get into some comfier clothes, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo nodded, already falling asleep, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red side snapped his fingers, changing them into matching Simba and Nala onesies. The little side giggled at the change in clothes. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, relishing the soft fur and swaying a bit in Roman’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that better, Logie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded happily in response before yawning and stretching, leaning heavily on the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, big stretch!” Roman commented, making Lo laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re silly, Roro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creative side gasped dramatically, causing more giggles. “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been silly in my life! This is slander!” The little side relaxed into his grip, laughing so much, he could hardly stand on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman took that as his opportunity to scoop his little galaxy up and started walking over to the nearest bed. “How dare you laugh at my pain?” He gawked and booped the other’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan’s snickers died down as he was laid into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince smiled down at him. “You got Baymax?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, grabbing his big white plush and hugging it close. Roman leaned in and flipped on the heater in the stuffie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, soon he’ll be nice and warm for you.” The big side noticed Logan’s fingers drifting towards his mouth and grabbed the blue and purple space pacifier off the shelf next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly replaced the fingers with the binkie which Lo seemed to appreciate, giving a soft sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last look over his baby, Roman headed for the door. Making sure the constellation night light was on before hitting the lights, he started to close the door. However, a small whine stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back towards the other. “What’s wrong, my little comet?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan whined again, reaching towards Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door again and sighed, with a smile, walking back towards his love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone want cuddles?” Logan nodded his head so hard, Ro was afraid he’d hurt himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little guy was much more open about his affection and wanting things than his bigger counterpart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princely side smiled more. “Alright! I surrender!” he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan scooted over and made room for the other. Roman climbed in, trying to be gentle before a little side was quickly attached to his chest. The little logical side hummed in appreciation and started falling asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman chuckled quietly, trying not to wake him, and carefully wrapped his arms around the other side. “I love you, starlight,” he murmured as he kissed the top of the little head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, Roro,” Logan muttered, drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>(I didn't tell my partner I was doing this, so let's see how long it takes them to find this ~hehe~)</p><p>Let me know if I misinterpreted anything. All of Logan's experience can from what I've witnessed in my partner, other stories on here, and what I've researched. However, if I screwed anything up, please tell me. I'd hate to spread misinformation.</p><p>Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>